


A Show For The Savior

by swanqueenfordays



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, Swen, smut - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom, voyeurism - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfordays/pseuds/swanqueenfordays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina pleasures herself while Emma watches</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Show For The Savior

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Emma asked. She had always fantasized about watching Regina get herself off but had never thought that she would agree to it.

Regina Mills was an exhibitionist at heart, "Yes, I want to do this. Now, shut up and sit down so I can put on a show."

"Yes ma'am," Emma saluted as she sat in the arm chair across from Regina's bed.

Regina began to cross the room, putting one foot in front of the other, dragging her feet behind her, until she was between Emma and the bed. She fingered the hem of her shirt before pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor. She was now in just her bra and panties. Regina turned around so her back was facing Emma. She leaned over and put her hands on her knees. Regina rolled her ass in a circular motion, looking back at Emma who was completely mesmerized by the movement. A sly smile came to Regina's lips.

She faced Emma again, hooked her thumbs in her panties, and slipped them off, letting them fall to the floor. She used one foot to kicked them into the air and onto Emma's lap. Emma caught Regina's panties and smiled, holding them up and studying them a moment before dropping them. "You're beautiful," she whispered.

Regina walked over to Emma and held a finger to the woman's lips, "Uh, uh, uh, no talking." She turned and walked over to the bed. Regina climbed onto the bed and crawled across it on all fours, effectively showing off her ass with her pussy peeking out between her legs.

Regina reached under her body and felt for her clit, using two fingers to massage it in circles. Her pussy was already wet but now it was practically dripping with her juices.

Emma was sitting in the chair with her legs spread apart. Her hand was cupping her throbbing cunt through her pajama pants. She bit her lip and put her hand down her pants, mimicking Regina's movements.

Regina turned around and sat on her ass, her legs spread and knees drawn up. She removed her bra. Regina used one hand to hold herself up and the other to tease one of her nipples. She liked this position much better as she could see Emma's expressions as she watched her pleasure herself. It looked as though Emma was thoroughly enjoying herself.

The sight of Emma watching her intensified Regina's pleasure as she inserted two fingers inside her pussy. A soft moan escaped her lips. Her head fell back as she sped up her fingers. Regina leaned back against the pillows, freeing her other hand to rub her clit. Her breaths came short and fast as she got nearer to her climax. Regina's pussy began contracting, signaling that she was near the end of her show. Her heart was pounding inside her chest.

Regina took one last look at Emma and that was enough to send her over the edge. She let out a shuddering breath as she fell back, relaxing completely into her bed.

Emma walked over to the bed, having enjoyed every moment of Regina's performance. She leaned over and kissed the brunette's lips before grabbing her hand and putting the fingers that had been inside the other woman into her mouth. She sucked and licked up all the tangy juices on her fingers.

Emma dropped Regina's hand and smiled as she whispered, "That was a great show."


End file.
